


We love you

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some people would think this was a friendship kind of love, not romantic. Any outsider would have thought that it was platonic. But they knew it was love, a whimsical, exiting kind of love. The type of love you don’t see everyday.Or, fix it fic where everybody is alive and they all become a couple (can I call it that?? They are all in a poly relationship????)
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Waking up

Eddie wakes up to the bright lights of a hospital. He squints and tries to bring his right hand up to block out the harsh lighting but is surprised he can’t. 

He hears a gasp from next to him  
“Eds-!”  
He turns to see his friend Richie Tozier jumping up to greet him, his eyes filled with relieved tears

“I told you not to call me that” he says,  
earning a wet bubbly chuckle from the other man.  
“I’m going to go get the others-“ he says, pointing his thumb towards the door. 

They all stumble into the hospital room, wary joy radiating off of them all. 

“Are you okay?” Beverly asks, glancing down at his arm  
“I’m fine— I just can’t feel my right arm..” he answers, thinking nothing of his response. 

They all exchanged guilty and scared looks. Bill shifted from foot to foot as Richie picked at his nails, something he does when he’s nervous. 

“What? What happened?” he shrieks as he scans for anyone else hurt. 

It is Bill who steps forward, the rest giving him encouraging looks.

“E-Eddie... what do you rem-remember?”  
He glanced around before answering  
“Not much... I remember going down into the sewers, and you all screaming my name...” 

Spindly legs, sharp teeth glinting evilly, coated in new and old blood. It had the face of IT  
The thing ducked near him, snapping its jaws as it went. IT snatched him up, tearing at his arm causing searing hot pain to spread through in his right arm. He was dropped to the ground, wound gushing blood. The tattered flesh hung there, he heard his friends screaming his name, then all was black. 

He shakes that vision away, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes.  
He looks down at his arm for the first time. It is bandaged around the stump that used to be his arm. It stops halfway from his shoulder.  
He whimpers, then cries out,  
“My arm-!!” 

“They had to amputate it...” Ben says, walking over to the bed and holding his hand.  
They all split up, half going to the left side and the other half going to the right side. 

“I’m sorry-“ mike says  
“It was the only way they could save you..” Stan adds, voice wavering. 

Richie kisses the top of his head  
“I love you Eds..” he mutters, assuming no one can hear his confession.  
But they all can hear it  
Richie realizes this and begins apologizing  
“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have say th-“ he was cut off by Bill saying  
“I love you E-eddie”  
Ben followed,  
“I love you Eddie”  
Stan sniffled then gurgled out,  
“I love you Eddie..”  
Beverly kisses his cheek then says  
“I love you Eddie spaghetti”  
Mike laughs quietly then says it  
“I love you”  
Ben squeezes his hand tighter, tears falling even faster now  
“I love you Eddie” 

a dreadful silence follows their proclamations, it could have been minutes or hours. Each second was painful for the losers. 

“I love you too” Eddie finally responds, sharing his own feelings. 

Some people would think this was a friendship kind of love, not romantic. Any outsider would have thought that it was platonic. But they knew it was love, a whimsical, exiting kind of love. The type of love you don’t see everyday. 

After a period of contemplative silence Stan asked the question all of them where wondering  
“Are we in a relationship now?”  
“I don’t know- are we?” Richie responds quickly, never having lost his joking ways.  
Bill huffs from behind them 

“Are we all c-comfortable with this? D-do we all love each other? Rom-m-mantically?” 

Everyone says yes.

“The-then we are.” Bill says 

They all know that this will be something difficult to navigate, but they love each other and want the world to know that. Want each other to know that.  
They are in love


	2. At the farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some recovery and comfort :)

They open the door to Mikes farmhouse, all of them happy to get out of the hospital. 

“Dinner!” Mike calls out, exited to show off his culinary skills.   
He had cooked burgers, per Beverlys request. He paired them with baked potatoes filled with steaming cheese and bacon and a salad. 

They all filter in, Beverly and Ben having been exploring the rooms, Stan was looking out into the field with Eddie, and bill and Richie where watching TV. 

“Mike! These are delicious!” Richie says, food falling out of his mouth   
“Ewww chew with your mouth closed you heathen” Stan comments 

Eddie struggles to lift up his burger with one small hand, Ben notices this and got up silently, when he returned he carried a knife.   
“Would you like me to cut it up?” He offers Eddie, who is about to protest when Ben slides in and begins cutting his meal into bite sized pieces. Eddie flushes in embarrassment, but sighs and gives in. 

The dinner is filled with a comfortable silence, Broken up only by the clinks of forks and almost silent groans. 

“I only have one extra bedroom...” Mike realizes during dinner, causing Beverly to put down her fork and raise her eyebrows

“How m-many can we f-f-fit in one be-bed?” Bill asks   
“Three? Tops?” Mike response   
“To-“ Richie opens his mouth to make a joke but is muffled by eddies hand.  
Richie snickers as Eddie wipes his hand on his clothes afterward. 

There is an unspoken agreement between them all, they wanted to sleep in the same room. 

“How about we all sleep in the living room?” Stan suggests, glancing around to see if they could all fit.   
“Yea-!” Ben says enthusiastically, already washing dishes in the kitchen. 

“Mike-!! Where do you keep the blankets??” Eddie screeches, roaming around the house opening cabinets, looking for pillows and sheets.   
“Eddie-!! Relax! I’ve got them!” He yells back, walking into the living room with arms full of blankets and pillows,  
Bill rushes to help him, a few blankets catching on his head and sticking there. 

Beverly laughs and plucks them off his head, kissing him on the cheek. 

Richie throws pillows and blankets on the couch haphazardly,  
Not minding where the pillows landed. One landed harshly against Stans forehead, the small beads clicking against his skull. He hisses in pain and glares daggers at Richie.   
“Shit- I’m sorry Stan-!” He starts, dropping the remaining items and rushing over to him.   
He paused ever so slightly before he kissed the red spot lightly,   
“All better!” He says, grinning like an idiot   
“Dumbass.” He mutters   
“Aw but you love me”   
“I do..” he grumbles, the rest of the losers giggle, all having been watching the show play out.

They all piled on the couch and floor, linked in one way or another.   
Richie and Stan held hands while Stan had his arm around Eddie, Ben was snuggled into Beverlys chest, who was carding her hand through Bills hair while mike fell asleep on his shoulder. 

They all slowly drifted off to sleep like this, entangled in their lovers arms.   
They all felt safe this way. 

Ben awoke in a cold sweat, tears rolling down his face. he blinks, disoriented and scared, he doesn’t know where he is. He begins thrashing around, then hears Bills calming voice   
“B-Ben? what’s wrong?” He asks, shifting to face him  
“I- I thought I was a kid again- IT was chasing us through the sewers.. IT almost got me..” he shudders,   
“B-Ben, we are s-s-safe now, we b-b-beat IT”   
Ben sighs, reaching out to find bills hand.   
Bill gropes around, then he finally grasps his hand.   
They fall asleep like this, fingers weaved together loosely.


	3. Chapter 3

if you would like me to continue this fic, please tell me so. i have been having major writers block and feel like i can’t write well so if you want me to write it maybe that will give me the motivation and courage to do so!


	4. Chapter 4

i am ending this! i am going to make it an AU series! i’m sorry!


End file.
